Yazoo no Theme
by Chaxra-san
Summary: Yazoo's songfic.R&R!


Yazoo's Song-fic

_By Chaxra-san_

This is longer than my other one... A lot longer... FOR YAZOO!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... sobs The song is by Evanescence, and is called Call Me When You're Sober.

* * *

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Yazoo sat outside on the roof, his long silver hair shining in the light flowing out of his open bedroom window. The silver colour was one of the many physical features that the three brothers had inherited from Sephiroth. Yazoo knew that soon Loz would come find him and get upset because Yazoo was supposed to be careful and not sitting on the roof, which is not generally on many people's 'safe things to do' list. Or it might be Kadaj, who would just get annoyed at him for not doing anything helpful. Yazoo could sense that there would be another argument on that night, they were always fighting now.

_Should I let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing, we're_

_Only decieving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie_

_And you're too late_

It turned out that it was Loz that found Yazoo. As expected, he promptly yanked his younger brother back inside and started wailing about how he wouldn't be able to keep going on if Yazoo didn't start taking care of himself. Yazoo simply let out an irritated sigh and brushed his fringe off his face.

"Kadaj wants to talk to you..." said Loz quietly.

"Tell him I don't want to," answered Yazoo, crossing the room to lie on the bed.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Kadaj kicked the door open and strode over to where Yazoo lay.

"Loz, go make dinner or something," he snapped.

Loz cast a worried look over his shoulder at Yazoo before shutting the door behind himself and going downstairs.

"Yazoo."

The other male didn't move.

"Yazoo, look at me!"

"...No," replied Yazoo.

"Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something for once?! Or do you not care about the reunion?!" yelled Kadaj.

_Can't take the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

_Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded-_

_You can't play the victim this time_

_And you're too late_

"Kadaj... The reunion isn't going to happen," said Yazoo coldly, "I don't understand why you persist in believing this fantasy."

A look of pure rage crossed over Kadaj's face.

"How dare you say something like that?! Of course it will happen! What possible reason is there for it NOT to happen?!" yelled Kadaj, clenching his fists tightly.

"Maybe because Sephiroth and Mother both DIED? You can't raise the dead, Kadaj," said Yazoo quietly.

"I... I hate you! You liar!" screamed Kadaj.

He then slapped Yazoo across the face, hard, and with that, turned on his heel and went out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Downstairs, Loz looked up as Kadaj walked into the room. His head was down, his hair covering his face, but Loz could still see the tears falling from his eyes.

"Kadaj...?" said Loz, tentatively stepping closer to his younger brother.

Kadaj let a small sob escape his lips before he lunged at Loz, hugging him tightly and burying his face in his brother's chest.

"He... He said that Mother wouldn't come back! And that she wasn't real!" he wailed.

Loz put his arms around Kadaj not speaking, for he feared that he might make Kadaj more upset if he wasn't careful.

"I'll go talk to him, okay?" Loz said, disentangling Kadaj's fingers from his shirt.

_You never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it cause it's over_

Loz quietly went up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. There wasn't any answer, but Loz opened the door anyway. Yazoo was slumped over, still on the bed where Loz had left him before. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and he had one shaking hand covering his cheek. He looked up slightly as Loz approached, but didn't move or say anything.

"Did he hit you?" asked Loz.

Yazoo faintly nodded his head. Loz went into the bathroom and came out with a damp cloth in his hand. He sat down next to Yazoo and pulled his hand away, to reveal a large bruise on his brother's face. Loz began gently dabbing at it with the cloth, while Yazoo made soft moaning sounds.

"Kadaj said... that you told him that Mother wasn't real," said Loz after a few minutes silence.

"I didn't say that... I just said that there wont be a reunion, which is true," muttered Yazoo.

"I think that there will be, no matter how long it takes... How else can we explain Kadaj's dreams?" said Loz slowly.

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I- you were never mine!_

Later that night...

"...Kadaj?" whispered Yazoo, stepping into the dark bedroom.

"What do you want?" asked Kadaj coldly.

Yazoo sighed, and slipped into the bed next to his younger brother.

"I'm sorry, Kadaj. I didn't mean it... I just... wasn't feeling very well..."

Kadaj tugged Yazoo's hair lightly, a faint smile on his lips. He snuggled up next to Yazoo and whispered, "It's alright, nii-san... I'll forgive you... just this once."

Yazoo gave a small laugh and starting tickling Kadaj as the teen struggled and tried to escape.

"What the heck are you two doing in here, anyway?" asked a puzzled Loz as he walked through the doorway.

Kadaj and Yazoo both grinned maliciously at each other and then leapt onto Loz, beginning a long and concentrated tickle-fight.

They waged war on each other, after Kadaj decided to attack both of his brothers instead of just helping Yazoo.

"Kadaj! Thou hast betrayed me!" cried Yazoo dramatically before staggering into the other two and making them all fall backwards onto the landing.

They nearly all fell down the stairs at once, but Loz had managed to steer them away from an untimely triple death and back into the bedroom at the last minute.

Loz, being the strongest, won, and was lying on the bed panting. Kadaj was rolling around on the floor, while laughing so hard he was crying, and Yazoo was leaning against the bedpost for support.

Afterwards, when Yazoo was sure that both of his brothers were asleep, he carefully sat up and whispered, "Right then, _Mother_, prove to me that you're real."

_'Yazoo, you know that I am always here...'_

"All I know is that you're Jenova, and you are not my real mother."

_'That is true... However, wouldn't it be better for Kadaj to not know the truth? Such knowledge would only hurt him in the end...'_

"Maybe that's right... But I'll look after my brothers until the day I die," murmured Yazoo, stroking Kadaj's hair softly.

He didn't hear Jenova's near-silent whisper.

_'That day is much closer than you think, dear remnant...'_

_So don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_Don't lie to me_

_Just get your things_

_I've made up your mind_

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
